Father's Day (Phineas and Ferb)
"Father's Day" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. It aired on June 10, 2014. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb build an antique biplane to fulfill their dad’s dream for Father’s Day. Meanwhile, Perry helps a distraught Doof tracks down the precious lawn gnome that was repossessed many years ago from his father in an effort to heal old wounds. Plot Phineas and Ferb make a special breakfast for Lawrence for Father's Day. Meanwhile, Lawrence is playing an aircraft simulator game with Grandpa Fletcher on the computer. Phineas gets an idea while hearing his father talk to his grandfather online. Phineas and Ferb give Lawrence his Father's Day breakfast, pancakes shaped like themselves. Linda comes in to wish her husband and father-in-law a happy Father's Day and Candace comes in to do the same. Reg then wonders where Perry is. Perry takes off on the backyard slide and gets his intel from Major Monogram, who got a tie for Father's Day from Carl even though he's not his son. He finds out that Doofenshmirtz is planning on covering the entire Tri-State Area in chewing gum. When he gets to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz tells his plan, but it backfires as always. Doofenshmirtz then reveals that Father's Day makes him depressed since he was closed off from his own father ever since his favorite lawn gnome was repossessed and he made his son stand in for it. While Doofenshmirtz continues to recount this, he mentions that his his father didn't just make him stand in for the lawn gnome, but that 'exact' gnome right down to it's serial number which he has long since memorized. Perry types the number in online to find where the gnome may be located. Perry finds the gnome to be still in Drusselstein. This makes Doofenshmirtz happy. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb put the finishing touches on a replica of Grandpa Reg's old biplane. They take it out for a test flight. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invites Perry to travel with him by human cannonball to Gimmelshtump. Just as he leaves, Vanessa comes by to give her father his gift and wish him a happy Father's Day, only to find him gone. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry he set up a worldwide network of cannons. However, they miss their target when they get to a cannon on an island. Phineas and Ferb land the plane and Phineas leads his dad to the backyard to surprise him. Lawrence is very happy to see the plane, and gets even more surprised to find Reg in the plane as well. Reg and Lawrence decide to take a Father's Day flight on the biplane, and even invite Phineas and Ferb to run along. With this, the Fletcher Family Flying Circus takes flight. Perry and Doof finally arrive in Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein. They approach the pawn shop that the gnome tracker said the lawn gnome was located. At first, he believes he found the gnome, but it is only the owner, who is dressed up like a gnome. Doofenshmirtz tells the owner he is looking for the serial number DAEHM23, which the owner gives him. He arrives at the Doofenshmirtz family home; unfortunately, as soon as he walks through the door, he slips on the mat and the gnome shatters to pieces. His father greets him, assuming that his son gave him only bits of pottery, but then he figures it is the thought that counts. He tells his son that Roger sent him a bigger lawn gnome that even makes espresso coffee. Doofenshmirtz wishes his father a happy Father's Day and walks out disappointed. Just as he leaves, Doofenshmirtz's father recognizes the serial number of the broken gnome. Perry comforts his dejected nemesis, who thanks him for coming along. They cannonball back to Danville. The Fletcher Family Flying Circus returns to the backyard. Lawrence hugs his sons and thanks them for the plane. Lawrence suggests that Reg take the plane back to England with him since there is no room in the garage. Linda and Candace return home and Lawrence tells his wife about his flight. Linda assumes he was referring to the online simulator. Candace then gives her and Linda's Father's Day gift, a miniature replica of the Fletcher Family Flying Circus. Lawrence hugs Candace and is joined in by the rest of the family. End Credits After returning back to his place, Doofenshmirtz spots Vanessa's gift, which is a basket of switches and self-destruct buttons, one of which Doofenshmirtz presses. Delighted by this, a soot-covered Doofenshmirtz happily replies, "That's my girl!" Back in Gimmelshtump, Doofenshmirtz's father is seen gluing his lawn gnome back together, then, in a reference to Doof's backstory, tells it to not move. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gnome * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Songs *Quirky Worky Song *Fletcher Family Flying Circus Goofs *The "D.E.I." sign still has the comma left over from "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Trivia *Doof once again mentions the Lawn Gnome story, and even recites the same narration from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". He also mentions that he told it to Perry more than twice (at first in "Got Game?" he didn't realize that he was telling to Perry, and he also re-told it in "This is Your Backstory") *This episode takes place on the day before the events of "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", given the fact that Father's Day is on June 19th and the Summer Solstice is on June 20th. **In "Summer Belongs to You!", a scene showed Phineas and Ferb on the day before the summer solstice, which involved them building a giant, jump roping robot. That means that they must have built that robot after the events of this episode. *This is the first time Reginald appears without Winifred. *The fine print on the lawn gnome tracker is the "Lorem ipsum" filler. *Reginald does the same dance that he makes like in the song "The Flyin' Fishmonger". International premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus Ukraine) *June 13, 2014 (Family Channel Canada) *June 15, 2014 (Disney XD UK & Disney Channel Latin America) *July 5, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *July 28, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *August 10, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil) *November 19, 2014 (Spain. On DVD) *February 9, 2015 (RCTI Indonesia) *March 19, 2015 (Disney Channel Spain and Disney Channel Portugal) *June 21, 2015 (Disney Channel Asia) *July 18, 2015 (Disney XD Latin America) *August 5, 2015 (Disney XD Australia) *April 22, 2016 (Disney Cahnnel Poland) Gallery Father's Day Biplane.png Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes